Gary
by Imaginary Gary
Summary: Gary's story. Every turn, told through his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five years is a long time to sit around waiting, it's not easy to forgive. He tried to make things right, with his thousands of copies to take care of our every little whim, but everything went wrong. It's been a while, but I think I can give an explain of what happen.

If I recall on that day I was sitting on a lounge chair, next to a pool just soaking up sun. I had a fruity, extremely sweet drink with a pink umbrella.

It was a rare day for me, I kept up the cool act even though there was no one around to be cool for, but old habits die hard. That was the reason why I hung out next to the pool, none of the other Unwishies enjoyed swimming, and would rather beat the ever loving crud out of some Timmy clones.

That was what made me start thinking, was it right to treat those Timmy clones so badly? I knew Timmy didn't care why should he? It was his idea. But, I don't know. I believe I was comparing myself to them at one point, trapped in the back of Timmy's head all alone, was that what it was like being on of Timmy's clones? Did they feel alone and unwanted whenever I or the Unwishies hurt them?

I took a sip of the fruity drink, hoping its sweet taste would stop my down cast thoughts. These thoughts were uncool, and it was starting to make me feel…_things, _things I hadn't felt for many years.

I yawned into my hand, than all at once a wave of tiredness washed over me. I was confused; I'd had ten hour sleep last night and only been awake for around an hour. Why was I sleeping now? That was what one half of me was thinking, the other was thinking about how napping in public was so uncool.

"You hear me eyes? You're making me uncool. You're also making me talk to myself, cool people don't…" I lost the fight, and my eyelids closed firmly.

I'm sure how many hours passed, but when I came to I was trapped in Timmy's head again. Well, not Timmy Timmy, but Timmy's big metal head that we used to trap him. I looked around, Pumpkinator was sitting down in leaning against the wall, he didn't have facial features but he somehow gave off a look of depression. Super Bike was on his side next to the bars of the prison head; it looked like he tried to ram the bars down and tripped. His face was quite clearly upset, and for a moment I feared he might rust from his own tears, and then I remembered that caring isn't cool.

Super Toilet was also in the cell, but it didn't move. Why should it, it's a freaking toilet! Oh, the Founding Fathers were in here as well, Washington seemed to lack his axe.

After a couple of minutes of checking, I noticed that every unwished wish was in Timmy's giant metal head prison. Well, all except Dark Laser and Flipsy. How he keeps getting off the island, I'll never know.

This is where I remembered that I was the one that made the jail, and I also recalled it was unbreakable from the inside.

Trapping me in my own cell for Timmy? Majorly Uncool.

I turned to my fellow unwished wishes, and loudly asked.

"What the hell?" The confusion was clear in my voice, something that mildly annoyed me. Super Bike answered me,

"The Timmy clones drugged us and trapped us in Timmy's metal head prison as a form of pay back." He was mad; as his words left his mouth everyone became mad. And when everyone's mad, they all start shouting…

"This is all your fault Pumpkinator!"

"No, it's Washington's fault!"

"All I do is chop wood! It was Super Toilet's fault!"

"Swoosh." The shouting stopped, as everyone looked at Super Toilet. I was in shock, to be honest.

"Super Toilet, I never knew you were a potty mouth." I was the only one that even slightly questioned what we all just heard, I slightly cursed myself for saying Potty Mouth, not because it could be seen as insulting, mostly because potty mouth was such a babyish thing to say.

"Swoosh, swoosh! SWOOSH!" Everyone backed away from Super Toilet, fear on their faces. I gulp and held up my arms in surrender.

"Woah! Be cool, Super Toilet. Be cool." Everyone on the island knew that was as close as I was willing to get saying sorry, even Super Toilet understood that, and he was a freaking toilet for sanity's sake.

"Swoosh." Everyone sighed, for Super Toilet had calmed. Super Toilet was scary, then you realise that you're frightened of a toilet and you feel like a five year old. Sometimes I hate the people on this island that made me feel that young.

Trapped in an unbreakable giant metal head, no magic of my own, and no hope of escaping without mercy or help. And the only person that even knew I was on that island at all is Timmy Turner.

Uncool odds, am I right?

Growing tired of standing, I sat on the cold floor of the prison. I need to escape, and I would. With time, but right now my only concern is them feeding us or not.

Starving is uncool, like _really _uncool.

* * *

Remember people, reviews are cool.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Yo, Mista Author!" _The angry voice of Gary yelled from within a deep darkness.

Hmm? What is it mildly interesting character?

_"Mildly? Not cool Author guy, not cool."_

I'm not much bothered with being "cool" what do you want?

_"We have a contract, you know that story that's all about me?"_

We do have a contract. How is that important?

_"I've gotten the Pixies to help me-"_

Oh, not the pixies.

**"Hey. Show some respect. With that kind of attitude we might decide not to appear in any of your stories." **The voice of HP butted in.

Not now HP, Gary, what about the contract?

_"It says, I do believe, that if you don't update the story, which by the way is a majorly uncool thing to do, in the time-span of seventy days, you are to be imprisoned in the big Timmy head."_

I didn't agree to that!...did I?

**"It's all there in black and white."**

Beaten by cartoon characters. This is not a good day.

Chapter 2

I awoke, and gave a yawn that I couldn't repress. This bothered me, as it was uncool. Luckily enough everyone else was asleep, and the snoring was painfully annoying.

The only one I couldn't tell was Super Toilet, and once again, it is just a toilet!

Shaking my head to wake up a little more, I began plotting my escape. I kept thinking and thinking but came up with nothing. The cell was nearly unbreakable, none of the Timmy clones would let any of us out, and since I've been abusing them for so long I'm probably trapped forever.

Uncool.

I decided to just stare at the bars and began to simply accept the fact that I was never getting out of Timmy's head.

"So uncool…" Then I realised something. Jumped up dashed to the bars quietly, so I wouldn't wake anyone, and got a closer look at the bars. There was a lot of space between them now that I think about.

A smirk made its way to my face as I shoved my head through the bars. After a little crawling, I was on the other side the cell. The smirk on my face was replaced by a bright smile.

"That was so cool! Note to self, next time you decide to make a cell give it smaller bars." I laughed a little than shook my head. I'm being so uncool right now, I'll have to work on that after I get off the island…

How am I going do that?

I removed my shades for a moment, and truly thought. We had rowboats stocked somewhere in case we needed to move, and they could keep quite a lot of fruit in them…but how would I find my way to Dimmsdale?

I growled to myself. Curse Jorgen for putting me on this Island, and if I ever find him I'll figure out some way to beat him.

POOF!

I turned my head, and couldn't believe it. Dark Laser's ship. _That _was how he kept escaping, they wished away his ship along with him!

"Cool loophole." I grinned, than I ran to it. Dark Laser and me were pretty friendly last I checked, so he should lend me a hand.

I knocked on the surface of the ship, and ladder stretched out from the ships mouth, as the ship was basically Dark Laser's head.

I climbed the ladder, and standing before me was the man himself, Dark Laser. As soon as he saw it was me he smiled slightly.

"Hey DL, how you doin'?" I asked coolly, back in my element, talking to people that weren't Timmy.

"I'm doing swell, apart from Timmy wishing me away, again. Anything I can do for you?" Dark Laser sounded worried, and I could guess why. I hadn't looked, but I could feel some pain from my head. All the stuff I put into my hair to make it stay the way it does has to be washed out, or it hurts.

Also it looks truly horrifying when it's been in for a day, not kidding my hair gets streaks of white and sticks up worse than bedhead. That's first thing I'll fix when I get the chance, my hair.

"Oh, don't worry man. I'm fine, it's just that the Timmy clones had rebelled and I just escaped from a cell that I slept in all night." I explained that so calmly, one would think I was simply stating the sky was blue.

"Wait, what?" Dark Laser remarked, which wasn't strange. I did make it seem rather strange.

"Nothing. Look, dude, it'd be really cool if you could drop me off in Dimmsdale. Could ya do that for me, DL?" I asked simply. Dark Laser shrugged, and mumbled something about Evil having to help other Evil.

I didn't want to know any more about, I felt the ship rise from the ground and I hightailed it towards Dark Laser's bathroom. I opened the door, and suddenly slammed it.

"Not cool Flipsy, it's locking the door!" I roared, I was so annoyed right now. Who does that dog think he is?

"Did you just yell at Flipsy." Dark Laser asked, but he said more like a statement. I sighed, as I knew what was coming.

All of a sudden I've gone from trapped in a Timmy's head cell and starving, to falling from a space ship a hundred miles above Dimmsdale, well still starving and with bad hair. Did I do something to tick off the Gods of Cool or something?

* * *

Done. Happy?

_"No, I'm not a flying cat."_

W-what?

_"Nothing..." _Shifty eyes.

You know what? Don't care. I hope you've enjoyed the second part of my character story. And don't worry, next time I won't take two months.

_"That's right! It'll be closer to five!"_

Not cool Gary.

_"Hey, who's the guru of cool here?"_

Guru of cool?

_"...Not cool Author. Not Cool."_


End file.
